A loving friend
by Glynda
Summary: With her car Covered in spray paint spelling out words people often use when talking to or about her, Glynda drives home crying. He best friend sees this and fallows with the intention of helping her out. A one shot for Kino, I might be doing more for her if she likes this one, and I hope you do too.


A Loving Friend.

AN: This is a one shoot I wrote for the artist Kino who is drawing the cover art for When cinder falls. It's my first time writing these two together(although not quite together) despite how much I love the pairing. Now without further delay here it is.

Glynda runs through her front door not bothering to lock it, barely closing it hard enough to latch shut. She enters her bedroom and lays down on her bed. Days like this, while they happen much less often than they did in the past, still haunt her school life. Despite- or maybe because of- her being a Senior and at the top of most of her classes, some people find it enjoyable to pull pranks and make fun of her. Ever since she had moved to Vale, things like this have been happening. All but a few of her friends were never really her friends, but the ones who still are, are more important to her then anything else.

A knock on her front door pulls Glynda from her memories; she wipes the tears away and pushes her now tear-soaked pillow against the headboard of her bed. "Glynda? I'm coming in OK?"

It is one of Glynda's only true friends. Cinder, who always manages to show up exactly when she is needed. Cinder opens the bedroom door and sees Glynda sitting up on her bed, the pillow with a visible wet spot, purple sheets crumpled, and her eyes red from tears. Cinder sits down next to Glynda and puts one arm around her.

"Glynda I know you don't like to but I think it would help if you gave those guys a beating. You know you're strong enough to do it."

Glynda puts her head down before speaking. "What good would it do? It never changed anything in the past, they would leave me alone for a while then come back like nothing happened." She holds back more tears and brings her hands to her face.

"Glynda...Stay here for a minute OK, I'll be right back." Cinder gets up and plants a small kiss on the top of Glynda's head before leaving the room. Glynda lays back down and without noticing, falls asleep in minutes.

Some time passes before Cinder comes back in to find her blonde friend sleeping soundly on her bed. Cinder sits down next to her again and gently shakes her awake. "Glynda...Glynda wake up it's too early to sleep."

Glynda slowly opens her eyes and squints at the bright lights steaming down from the ceiling of her room. "Huh?...Cinder? How long was I asleep?" She sits up and looks around, slightly confused after just waking up. She picks up her glasses from her pillow.

Cinder stands up and holds a hand out to Glynda. "Only an hour or so, now come on, we are going to cheer you up." Cinder leads Glynda from her room and out of her home to her car. Glynda looks at it, closes her eyes and looks again. When she had left the car and ran inside it had spray paint covering it. 'Witch! Show off. Orphan.' The hurtful words had been put there by her classmates at Beacon, the ones who think that even at a school designed to train warriors that Glynda still was strange. Nearly everyone at the school does their best to keep their distance from her; however, those who don't tend to do things like spray her car with paint. But now in front of Cinder and Glynda sits the dark purple sporty car. The ground around it is wet and the car is still shining from the water and soap.

"Cinder...you cleaned it for me?" Glynda pulls Cinder into a tight hug, a happy hug but one that also shows gratitude. "Thank you Cinder, truly."

Cinder pulls away slightly and looks Glynda in the eyes, which are still red from crying but happy nonetheless. "Now go get your keys, we are going to town to have some fun!" Cinder gently pushes Glynda towards the door.

"Ok OK, I'm getting them, just wait in the car, it's not locked." Glynda opens her door once more, however this time in a much better mood than when she first arrived home. She finds her keys and returns outside to the car. She opens the driver side door to find Cinder sitting there instead of in the other seat. "Cinder what are you doing?"

"Just get in the other side and give me the keys, I know were we are going." Glynda sighs and walks around the car getting in the passenger seat. Cinder starts the car and without a word starts down the road. Most of the ride is silent, Glynda knows that any attempt to ask where Cinder is taking them will simply be shot down because Cinder won't want to interrupt the peace of the silence.

Cinder pulls the car over and unlocks her seat belt. "I'll be right back just wait here" She opens the door and steps out. Glynda waits, taking some time to look around the car. It is a few years old and the inside needs a touch up, there are a few stains from the many drinks Cinder and herself had spilled since she first bought the car. It even a few rips in the carpet in the back; Glynda smiles, thinking it looks cozy the way it is.

"Here you go." Cinder gets back in the car and holds out a peach and vanilla ice cream cone to Glynda. In her other hand is hers, a mint chip flavor.

Glynda takes a large bite and savors the flavor, it is one of her favorites and only Cinder and a very few others know what kind of desserts Glynda likes. Cinder never passes the chance to get one for her either. "Thank you Cinder."

"No probleowowowow" Cinder exclaims. Unfortunately for her, she is unable to avoid brain freeze once again. Glynda chuckles a little, as usual there is Cinder, holding her head with one hand and trying not to drop her ice cream with the other.

"There, there," Glynda puts her hand on Cinders head and rubs it gently until the other girl stops shaking and opens her eyes.

"Thanks, Glyndi." Cinder sighs, using the old nickname she had given Glynda shortly after meeting in their childhood. Glynda doesn't mind it as much as she makes others think.

The blonde takes a small bite of her ice cream, being careful not to eat as quickly as Cinder. "So what is your plan for today? If it was just to get ice cream, I have some at my house."

Cinder turns to her and takes one last bite of her cone before answering. "No, no, no, we are going on a date right now, to cheer you up."

"A..d..date?" Glynda blushes slightly and turns away

"Nothing romantic Gyndi, just two friends, unless you want it to." Cinder winks. She always manages to get a smile out of Glynda usually with nothing more than some good-natured teasing.

"Now on to our next stop." Cinder returns the seat belt to its previous position and pulls out onto the main stretch of road. The two girls stay silent and Cinder opts to turn the radio on. She hums to the music and bounces her head with the beat. The song ends just as she pulls into the next stop. "Here we are." Cinder steps out and quickly runs over opening Glynda's door for her.

"Cinder you don't need to open the d...oor for..me." Glynda looks past Cinder to the park behind her, long brick pathways surround a small pond in the center, on either side of the pond is a set of swings for children. "our park...it's been years since we last came here."

"Yeah, school has gotten in the way, but now we are here so come on." Cinder grabs Glynda's hand and pulls her to the park.

The settle in step onto one of the brick paths. Cinder turns to her friend. "It's good to come back here, don't you think?"

Glynda looks at Cinder and smiles. "Yes it is, it brings back nice memories."

The raven haired girl guides her fair friend to a nearby bench and they sit down together. "Glynda, you know you can come to me when they do things like that right.?" Glynda nods with her head down.

Cinder gets up then, pulling Glynda up with her. "Come on we're here to cheer you up, I shouldn't have brought that subject back up." They walk around the park in silence, holding hands and just enjoying the memories that this park brings.

Glynda thinks back to her first time being there, a small girl in a winter coat sitting on the swing...

_The first day of school did not go well for Glynda, nothing new there, most of the students kept asking questions about her name and if she was really a witch._

_Glynda stops by the park on her way home, mostly to calm herself down before going home and trying to act like nothing had happened. She sits on a swing, not moving, simply sitting and staring out at the snow that covers all but a few parking spots. While lost in her thoughts Glynda doesn't notice one of the children throw a snowball, until it hit her square in the face, sending her backwards out of the swing and onto the ground._

"_Hey look it's the witch!" the boy points at Glynda and gets another snowball, however as he is getting ready to throw it someone else throws one at him, hitting him in the eye. He falls back, holding his face then scrambles away. The person who had thrown that second snowball approaches Glynda and holds a hand out to her. It is one of the girls in Glynda's class, in fact the only one who doesn't make fun of her name or make jokes about her._

"_Just ignore them." She pulls Glynda to her feet and brushes the snow off her. "I'm Cinder by the way, Cinder Fall." Glynda nods a thank you._

"_I'm Glynda...Glynda Goodwitch."_

Glynda is brought back to reality by Cinder tugging on her ear playfully. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You were spacing out again, come on, let's get back to the car it's going to get dark soon." Cinder startss to head to the car. Glynda stops for a moment. "Whats wrong?" Cinder asks, immediately concerned for her friend.

Glynda hugs Cinder tightly and smiles. "Thank you Cinder, you always manage to make me feel better." She pulls away and grabs Cinders hand again, holding it the entire length of distance to the vehicle.

The ride is once again mostly silent, with patches of some small talk and music but neither of them really want anything to disrupt the calmness in the car.

The sun is already down by the time they return to Glynda's house and they are both visibly tired. Glynda unlocks the door and walks in, Cinder follows her. "Do you want to stay here tonight or should I drive you home?" Glynda asks with a very sleepy expression in the middle of taking her blazer off.

Cinder puts one hand on her chin and smiles. "I think I'll stay here tonight, it's been a while since I stayed the night." She heads to the bedroom where she has some spare sleeping clothes stored due to her sometimes week longs stays. Glynda arrives in the room shortly after Cinder is done changing, grabs her clothes and heads to the closet to change.

"Oh come on Glynda, we had gym together you don't need to be worried about me seeing you change." Cinder puts her ear to the closet door to listen for a response.

Glynda just blushes and grumbles to herself before opening the door and walking out in a pair of track shorts and a tanktop. "I assume you're going to sleep in my bed, right?"

"Ah Glynda, you know me too well." Cinder gives a huge grin then hops into Glynda's bed and pulls the covers over herself. "Come on it's late" she holds the covers up and Glynda gives in, crawling under them with the dark-haired girl. "Goodnight Glynda, if you need anything I'm right here." Cinder falls asleep quickly but Glynda stays up for a while, just watching her.

"Cinder, you truly are my best friend and I hope you know that I would do anything to help you, just like you do for me." She finally falls asleep with one arm holding onto one of Cinder's.

End

AN: So what do you think? It's my first time with these two, but I plan on more in the future. I also have some more one shots coming out sometime soon, so please leave a review, favorite, and tell anyone who you think might like this to come and read it. Thanks!  
>~Glynda<p> 


End file.
